


Burning For You

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning For You

John looks up, and Mary bursts into flames.

John is father of two, half owner of a garage, savior and killer back in 'Nam, but everything important to him is on that ceiling burning.


End file.
